I wanna be with you
by foreverangel19
Summary: Sometimes there are so many questions and there's only one answer to be truly happy. Chapter 1


Author's note: I do not own Slam Dunk and I'm sorry for using it. Another thing hope you like my first chapter and pls. Submit your feelings and whatever you think about The story (Please make it nice things.) So please  
  
enjoy my Story.  
Chapter 1: New girl  
  
Early in the morning Shohuko was practicing for the big basketball league this coming spring. Everybody was tired and out of energy. Then Sakuragi started to brag again about how good he is.  
  
"Look at all of you wimps you can't even last for 2 more hours!"  
  
"Look who's talking you only did basics and we did the real thing, so don't boast around. Moron!" Myagi said while catching his breath.  
  
"Why you little curly short boy. How dare you insult me like that! Did you know that I'm the next captain of this team so you better give respect."  
  
While Sakuragi was speaking Dumb things Akagi was getting mad and did his punch on Sakuragi's red head.  
  
"Oww. Why you. It's you gorilla."  
  
Another smack on Sakuragi's head.  
  
"Oww." While touching his bump on his head.  
  
"That's what you get for being such a Moron fool!"  
  
Then Akagi went back and talk to his teammate about an important stuff.  
  
"Attention Shohuko! We have a new team member; his name is Katsuki, Rukishi. He came from Tokyo."  
  
As this new guy entered everyone looked at him and we they saw him they were amazed because this new guy was is tall. Akagi continued.  
  
"He just moved in the neighborhood last week, He's taller than Sakuragi and Rukawa by 5 more inches. I want you to present yourself one by one."  
  
As the team of Shohuko line up and said their names and position in the game they went and intrigue the new guy.  
  
"What position do you have in your late basketball team in Tokyo? Myagi asked.  
  
"Ah, center and shooting forward."  
  
"Both at the same time, did you get any awards yet?" Mitsui asked with concerns.  
  
"Yeah I have 3 MVP's award before I moved here."  
  
Everybody was shock and surprised, and Rukishi has a droplet figure on the back of his head.  
  
Myagi and Mitsui discuss the matter of issue.  
  
"Mitsui he got more MVP's than you got." Myagi said  
  
"Well see who's better I won't let him pass." Mitsui replied  
  
"Yeah and when he can't shoot it I'll brag about myself and demonstrate a veteran move."  
  
But Rukawa didn't care about the new guy and just packed up his stuff and went home.  
  
While in the way home he was riding his bike and usual sleeping, he past the cemetery and heard a sweet tune of harp being played by someone. He went over to see who was it and he thought maybe he'll see real life ghost.  
  
His conscience:  
  
"You idiot! Early in the afternoon did you ever think ha Rukawa? You should feel ashamed of your self. Man you're so stupid!"  
  
Rukawa:  
  
"Shut up! In the first place I didn't want you here and this is my body so you better watch your mouth!"  
  
His conscience:  
"Yeah, okay, fine! I'll shut up!"  
  
Rukawa:  
  
"Good!"  
  
So Rukawa search for this mysterious tune and then beneath the bushy leaves he saw a girl.  
  
"Big deal. what a waste of time. I thought it was something good but its just one of those annoying girls." And then he started walking away and just ignored it.  
  
Then he heard cry coming from the girl.  
  
'My goodness what a dumb girl just like those stupid cheerleaders in the school! Girls are annoying'  
  
And ignored the girl and just walk away.  
  
Then Rukawa suddenly stepped on one of the pieces of broken the glass. The glass went through his shoe and through his skin, blood started pouring out and he finally felt how it hurts.  
  
"Damn, I have to buy another pair of shoes." Rukawa said  
  
He was surprise because someone taps him on the back and when he turned around he saw the girl who was playing the harp and crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl asked.  
  
Rukawa looked at her and saw that she has a light blue eyes and the color of her hair was Dark red and has a fair complexion.  
  
Rukawa ignored her and continued walking with a limping way because of his foot.  
  
"I think you're hurt." The girl said  
  
Once again Rukawa ignored and continued walking towards his bicycle.  
  
But the girl saw the blood track from Rukawa's left foot gave her the signal that he was really hurt.  
  
"Don't walk your going to make your left foot get infection, that wound might get bigger."  
  
But Rukawa still ignored her and paid attention to getting on to his bike and ride home.  
  
But the girl went to his front and spread her hands to stop Rukawa and get his attention.  
  
"I'm telling you Sir I'm concerned about your wound and I'm telling you it needs medication it might get infected."  
  
Rukawa looked at her with an "I don't care" look and a "who are you any ways?" Look.  
  
But the mysterious girl didn't care and still stand there with her arms spread out.  
  
Rukawa: "Get out of my way!"  
  
Mysterious girl:  
  
"No! I must see your wound then I'll let you pass."  
  
Rukawa:  
  
"Moved!" with a deadly look  
  
Mysterious girl:  
  
"I said no! I must see your wound."  
  
Rukawa:  
  
"Dammit move I said"  
  
Mysterious Girl:  
  
"No way!"  
  
Rukawa:  
  
"Moved!!!"  
  
Mysterious Girl:  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rukawa pushed her out of his way and ignored her.  
  
"Fine, you might get your foot cut off because of your infection."  
  
Rukawa stopped and realize what she said.  
  
20 minutes ago.  
  
"There that will stop the bleeding and that ointment will make it heal." The girl said.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to use my handkerchief for a bandage but don't worry its clean."  
  
Rukawa stood up wore his shoe and went to get his bike and ride his bike home."  
  
Rukawa didn't looked back at the girl, but deep inside of him he wants to say Thanks!  
  
@@@Next Morning@@@  
  
"Hey did you guys see the new girl, she's so pretty that every boys in this school wants to follow her." Yohe said  
  
"I don't care Haruko is more prettier than her and what does she have that Haruko don't have?" Sakuragi said in the beastly way.  
  
"Well, she has blue eyes and Dark red hair with a perfect complexion and to top it all up. She is sexy, I tell you" Yohe replied  
  
"Are you telling me Haruko is ugly? No one says to that to my." Sakuragi stopped.  
  
"Hello do you mind if I ask where the gym is?" Everybody stared at her like she was kind a holy person.  
  
"I was wondering around but no one seems to tell me where it is so I guess you can help me."  
  
"Why. Miss. Are . you . looking. for. someone there?" Yohe ask with a drool on his mouth.  
  
"Yes I want to see Coach Anzai I have some important stuff to discuss with him."  
  
Sakuragi stepped forward and presented his self.  
  
"Well I can take you there but don't get close to me they might think we have a relationship of some kind." Sakuragi said while smirking on Yohe. Even Yohe don't know why.  
  
"How about you go first then I'll follow along that no one would think we have in common. Is that all right to you?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go follow the team captain of the basketball team."  
  
"You're the captain of the basketball team, Oh how nice to meet you."  
  
Inside Sakuragi's mind:  
  
' I can't believe it she took it like that, but I can't blame her I am the future captain of the team.'  
  
NORMAL  
  
"Um, hello Mr. Red hair guy. Can we go now." "Oh yeah."  
  
While walking in hall guys from different class started at the new girl and their eyes followed her while she walks.  
  
' I can't believe it these boys ar3e making me so piss off. I hate it when it's like this, what great day.' The new girl thought.  
  
"Here we are. You can go and look for Coach Anzai I'll check out my team." Sakuragi said in the bragging way.  
  
But the girl didn't care and ignored Sakuragi and went to see where's Coach Anzai was.  
  
When Suddenly,  
  
"Coach Anzai! It's me Akiyou!" The girl said while bowing to give respect to Coach Anzai.  
  
"Natsukari Akiyou, I didn't expect to see you." The Coach laugh and his tummy were bouncing. (Because of the fat stuff into it.)  
  
"I came here as a foreign exchange student I'm able to stay here for at least a year."  
  
"Well, I want you to meet the team."  
  
"Alright I have time left to see a practice game."  
  
The Coach claps and everybody stopped and they recognize the new girl, the prettiest one. "I want you to meet my old friend's daughter Miss. Akiyou Natsukari. I hope you don't mind doing a practice game for her. Her father was Natsukari Akira the coach of the winning basketball team in America."  
  
"Coach Anzai I wish to meet your team and your other helpers as well."  
  
"Captain Akagi please."  
  
When Akagi went forward Akiyou thought about what Sakuragi said.  
  
"Wait that red guy said he was the Captain."  
  
Akagi looks back and saw Sakuragi whistling around and pretended he didn't know.  
  
"It's all right it doesn't matter."  
  
'You're lucky Sakuragi, I'll kill you if I get my hands on you.' Akagi was thinking.  
  
When Rukawa walked in he saw his teammates shouting there names, he didn't wonder and just got to the last person and lined up.  
  
When he got there he saw the annoying girl who wouldn't stop not until she gets what she wants.  
  
When it when to him the Akiyou notice him and gave a secret smile.  
  
"Kaede Rukawa."  
  
Akiyou thought:  
  
'What a coincidence he's here too. I wonder if he was mad at me for forcing him to show his wound.'  
  
Coach Anzai gave them the position freshmen and sophomores versus Junior and seniors. When Rukawa was playing he was quite annoyed about the girl being there, and remembered how the girl argued with him. (He was really annoyed.)  
Author's note: Not a lot but the next episode will be fine and will be better this time. Please tell me what you think about my story, and if anyone knows all the players in Slam Dunk please let me know. I kind the forget about the characters. Thanks and wait for my next Chapter. 


End file.
